Nuevo nombre
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Era una junta típica, común y corriente, estaban viendo si todos los presentes habían llegado, Francis era el anfitrión, todo iba bien hasta que llegó al nombre de cierto escocés... ese nombre debía estar mal, ser un error. Eso pensaban todos en esa junta. USxScotland.


He aquí un fic que hice un día conversando con Solitudely sobre estos dos, así que supongo que es para ti y espero que te guste :3

**Pareja: **Estados UnidosxEscocia.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **No mucho, naciones sorprendidas y esta pareja crack.

Era una junta al azar, otra de muchas, pero de un aspecto coloquial donde se veían asuntos más triviales y centralizados, el americano tuvo que cederle el puesto al francés de líder de la junta, claro, estaban en su país, la malvada Francia, podía hacer lo que quisiera, bueno, no de todo, no violar naciones por ejemplo, pero sí podía reinar en aquella junta y ser el déspota tirano con barba mal cortada a los ojos del estadounidense.

—Bien, comenzaremos a leer a los presentes de una buena vez...—suspiró el galo por las constantes interrupciones de Alfred.

Sacó un par de papeles y miró a los presentes, por él diría que estaban todos pero tiene que seguir el protocolo.

–Alfred F. Jones.– dictó con mal humor.

–Presente...–respondió de forma asesina.

–Arthur Kirkland.–

–Presente.–

–Lovino Vargas...–

– Presente.–

Y así siguieron los nombres hasta que al leer uno a Francis se le trabó la lengua al final, no, no se le trabó. Casi pareció que prendió en llamas después de que le arrojaran ácido corrosivo con sabor limón. La cara se le desfiguró al mirar al ser que seguía.

–Scott... ¿Jones? –y todos los presentes dieron un respingo ahogado y tétrico mientras un sonido post-apocalíptico hacia una buena entonación al ambiente que ponía el escocés que levantó el rostro como sacado del juego del miedo. Increíblemente, al levantarlo, no estaba molesto por la supuesta "equivocación" en su nombre, o eso quería hacerle pensar al resto para que se descuidaran y luego no les tuviera piedad. El americano miró preocupado al pelirrojo, no sorprendido ni nada, sólo preocupado.

Pero nadie esperó lo que respondería el demonio de ojos jade.

–Presente. –exclamó con los ojos filosos al francés que casi tenía un paro cardiaco homosexual con lluvia de rosas.

–¡Ajajajajjajaja! ¡buen chiste Scott, nunca esperé a alguien como tú ser tan bromista! –exclamó el español alegre e ingenuo. El escocés le devolvió la mirada con una serenidad que detuvo su risa.

Ya se creía muerto. Le mandaría una carta a Lovino de despedida para decirle que siempre lo amó y que cuidara a Guillermo y a Tomás, sus tomatitos regalones en la plantación de su casa.

Scott suspiró con fuerza y miró al americano por unos segundos admirando en su dedo anular un singular anillo, mirando a sus propias manos también encontrando igualmente dichosa joya. Pensó en un respingo tratando de encontrar la calma de la que carece tomando la mano del rubio y alzándola delante de los presentes que quedaron paralizados en reparar en dos anillos idénticos, de igual color dorado, forma y tamaño.

–Yo y este gordo... hmmm... nos casamos.– Scott los miró… y los miró. Como queriendo decir "Atrévanse a decir algo y les violo a todos".

Y de allí comenzó el caos. Al escuchar la noticia Francis saltó arriba de la mesa y los apuntó como si fueran los enviados de Satanás, Prusia que no estaba llegó dando una patada Ninja. Japón como si tuviera un detector de su supuesto "yaoi" saltó con una voltereta casi americana desde un parapente y con una fiel cámara con resolución HD. Grecia se despertó y como vio que todos tenían cara de sorpresa siguió a la masa y terminó sorprendiéndose.

Scotty se golpeó la palma fuertemente contra la cara a ver si eso lo dejaba inconsciente. Eran unos pedazos de mierda todos ellos, una gran Pangea llena de maldito excremento.

–¿Qué te había dicho? ¿que cojones te había advertido sobre casarnos? y ahora pasa exactamente lo que te dije, Francis arriba de la mesa desnudándose de la emoción, Gilbert entrando con una patada mortal, pensé que Kiku llegaría de ninja, pero está cambiando el repertorio.–

–Lo siento Escocia... yo sólo quería que tú y yo...frente a un altar... que fueras mío por siempre...–

–No me hagas devolver el almuerzo Jones, aún puedo firmar el maldito divorcio...–dijo despectivo, pero Alfred sabía lo que guardaba detrás de esas palabras, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

Entonces, el mundo lo supo, supo que el escocés iba en serio, como no notarlo si agarró un cigarrillo, lo prendió con calma respiró un poco para luego agarrar una silla dispuesto a meterles a todos una de las pata del inmueble a donde no les entrará la luz, pero les haría caber la puta pata de la silla. Francia seguía arriba de la mesa, quizás sí quería la pata de la silla pensó el escocés apunto de hacerlo hasta que el americano le reclamó que eso básicamente era engañarlo aunque la silla ejerciera la violación. Dejó el asiento y se relajó un poco mientras todos se mantenían asustados en un rincón al fondo de la sala de reuniones.

Alfred lo miró pensando que era adorable con sus "Cállense todos mierda, yo hago lo que quiero" el mundo entero pensaba que Alfred había tenido un severo problema mental para pensar que esa bestia rojiza era adorable, más adorable eran los slendytubbies mutados con Jackson y la tipa del grito.

Al final dejaron que el desorden siguiera en la sala, al menos de parte de Francis porque la mayoría aún seguía en el rincón cuidando su culo, a Scott todo esto ya no le importaba mucho, en realidad: nada, estaba cabreado. Tomó al americano de la mano y decidieron irse a casa no sin antes encontrarse con una persona que ambos conocían bastante bien, su nombre era Arthur Kirkland, sólo quería hablar con el escocés, así que Jones les dejó. Intuir la conversación era una cosa sencilla, pero no era lo que el escocés esperaba, no era el conejo un poco celoso, sólo le decía que por favor lo cuidara, Scott podía hacerlo pero todo es extraño... no le convencía para nada la actitud de su hermano, de seguro andaba detrás del gringo pero esta vez no se lo puede permitir, el gordo es suyo y de nadie más así que le importa una mierda todas las palabras que tenga que decirle... pero el inglés insistía con seriedad.

Scott supo al mirar a los ojos del inglés que lo estaba viendo prácticamente como el malvado de Francis cuando empezó a salir con Matthy.

–Bien bien, te cuido al bebé...–sonrió con una pequeña carcajada.

Scott se rió ante la ironía, eso de esposa cuidándolo era una blasfemia. Más bien él tendría que cuidarse del gringo, Jones no es como todos piensan que es, una inocencia con patitas, claro que no. Es peligroso y atrevido, es más, lo atrajo a él con rudeza, con un encanto raro entre paciencia masoquista y determinación fantasiosa.

Pero... al fin lo logró, y ese pelirrojo no quería otro apellido que no fuera Jones en toda su escocesa vida. Así que… a la mierda lo que digan.

**N.A: **Y eso, como he mencionado anteriormente, esta pareja no es mi OTP, pero es linda y la escribiré de vez en cuando. No creo que si Scotty llega a casarse con Alfred le gustaría que todo el mundo lo sepa por el "qué dirán", pero de seguro, conociéndolo, después lo manda todo a esa parte fea con nombre grosero y sólo se preocupa de lo que quiere hacer, o sea, estar con el gringo :D


End file.
